


Unless You're Into Leather

by metaphoracle



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoracle/pseuds/metaphoracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always had a need to please others, but this was different. Deeper. The satisfaction that came from pleasing Cougar filled some kind of psychological need. A thought filtered through his brain, half-remembered from AP Psych in what seemed a lifetime ago, about a pyramid of needs that culminated in self-actualization. </p>
<p>Cougar was Jensen's pyramid. Making Cougar laugh—that was one block. Taking care of him, when the other man allowed it, was another. And this...right now. Being perfect. Being silent. Being Cougar's in whatever shape the man made him. That was right at the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless You're Into Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



Cougar was a man of few words. In the years he'd known him, Jensen had observed the laconic Latino in a variety of situations, and none of them seemed to effect his vocabulary. In fact, the worse the situation was, the less chatty the man got. This was in direct contrast to Jensen, whose motor mouth, once revved, could go for hours without pausing, and this trait was exacerbated when things were going badly. 

Which was why it was weird that when he and Cougar were doing this, when he was completely at the other man's mercy, he lost the urge to say anything at all. Cougar's simple commands had the twenty-four year-old scrambling silently to obey, and it hadn't even taken a gag. 

“Shirt.”

It was habit, by this point. Or maybe a ritual. He wasn't sure why Cougar liked seeing his hairy chest, but at this point it didn't really matter. He peeled out of the snug-fitting t-shirt, dropping it carelessly to the floor. 

“Knees.”

The blond dropped to his knees on the concrete floor, internally wincing because they never seemed to do this somewhere with carpet. Or with a bed. His stance was wide, for balance, and his hands were already behind his back, gripping his own wrists to keep from touching, knowing it wasn't allowed. 

“Mouth.”

Jensen's lips parted obediently, but still no sound came out. The florescent light glared off the rim of his glasses, casting a weird halo around Cougar's head, and his tongue came out to lick his lips in anticipation. 

A hand, long-fingered, calloused, and scarred, caressed his face. It would be lying to claim it was anything less. His chin was tilted, angled just so, and Jensen allowed it, his cock already growing hard behind his jeans. Dark, approving eyes met bright blue behind glass, and then his glasses were taken from him, folded carefully and tucked into his pocket. 

Cougar was nothing if not a considerate lover. 

His hair—longer now than it had been when he was in the military—was gripped tightly as Cougar dextrously unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled out his cock. It was already hard, dripping, and Jensen's mouth watered at the sight. 

He made a soft, eager sound and opened his mouth wider as Cougar guided himself in, filling the blond's willing his mouth for a glorious moment before pulling back, leaving him feeling vulnerable and exposed. 

He _needed_ that cock. And what was more, he needed to please Cougar. He'd always had a need to please others, but this was different. Deeper. The satisfaction that came from pleasing Cougar filled some kind of psychological need. A thought filtered through his brain, half-remembered from AP Psych in what seemed a lifetime ago, about a pyramid of needs that culminated in self-actualization. 

Cougar was Jensen's pyramid. Making Cougar laugh—that was one block. Taking care of him, when the other man allowed it, was another. And this...right now. Being perfect. Being silent. Being _Cougar's_ in whatever shape the man made him. That was right at the top. 

Jensen let out a low sound of satisfaction as his mouth was filled again, and then Cougar began to fuck his mouth with slow, deep thrusts. Controlled in a way that Jensen could never wish to be. It was all he could do to take it, to hold still, to concentrate on keeping his jaw loose, his throat relaxed, as Cougar fucked him raw. His voice would be rough for hours afterwards, but he never let that keep him from talking. And if he enjoyed the soreness, the way he'd suck on a lozenge and claim he'd been up late raiding with his guild, well, what was wrong with that?

Cougar's rhythm faltered, his hand tightening even more in his hair, and Jensen was so, so glad that he'd decided to let it grow out more, even if he still kept it spiky, because he would not want to miss the burn that was one of the few signs that his lover was losing his shit. 

It always made him harder, more desperate to please, and by the time Cougar went still, cock buried down Jensen's throat, the blond was rock hard and whimpering as he swallowed his release. 

When the hand in his hair loosened, Jensen leaned forward, chasing after Cougar's softening cock with his tongue, licking the last few drops until a soft, chastising cluck of tongue made him pull back guiltily. 

Blue eyes met warm brown, though without his glasses Cougar's face was little more than a tan blur. 

He could still see the short nod of permission, though. And Jensen groaned, desperate and hard, as he quickly shoved his zipper down and pulled out his cock, his grip tight, dry except for sweat and precome, but he didn't care, couldn't care when he'd been given permission to do this, to show Cougar just how much he loved doing this for him. 

He jerked himself roughly, without finesse, his mouth slack, lips parted as he panted, moaned his need as he pushed himself to the edge and then waited. 

“ _Acaba_.”

Fuck, he didn't know why it was so hot that Cougar always said it in Spanish, but it so, so was. He tilted his head back as he sped his hand, his thighs trembling, burning, as he spilled into his hand, gasping as he fought for breath. 

“ _Buen chico_.” 

The soft words, spoken in a wry tone, made Jensen laugh. “Fuck you,” he retorted, and world shifted again, back to normal. He wrinkled his nose and picked up his shirt and wiped his hands. “I liked that shirt,” he sighed. 

Cougar snorted, and somehow managed to communicate his amusement and derision at the same time, using just an exhalation of air. It was like a magic trick. 

Jensen got to his feet, stretched, and crowded into the other man's space, poking him in the chest. “You owe me a new shirt,” he declared. “A nice one. For all the nice things I do for you.”

He thought that maybe Cougar was going to protest, but instead the other man simply tilted his head up, cupped the back of Jensen's head, and pulled him down for a slow, dirty kiss. 

When he pulled back, Jensen's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, and then he cleared his throat. “...that works too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the fabulous Margaret Cho. The full quotation reads, "I urge you all today, especially today during these times of chaos and war, to love yourself without reservations and to love each other without restraint. Unless you're into leather." I liked the sentiment of loving without restraint as well as the self-deprecating humor that is fairly standard in the kink community. It also seemed like something Jensen would say. 
> 
> Kudos to AngeNoir for giving me inspiring prompts that gave me all kinds of delightful ideas that I have failed to fully realize. I hope a 1000-word pwp with D/s undertones is an acceptable consolation prize. 
> 
> I took French in high school and Japanese in college, so my knowledge of Spanish comes from Google and basic grammar. I researched the correct verb and verb-tense (command/imperative) for "acubar", which, according to the internet, is the verb used for "orgasm" and literally means "to finish". Google also tells me that "buen chico" is the expression used for "good boy" when in the context of praise. If I'm totally wrong, please let me know and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Thanks go, as always, to the people who let me rail at them in frustration and offered their support in turn. I love each and every one of you.


End file.
